bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Suì-Fēng vs. BG9
|image = |conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 18th |place =Wandenreich City / Seireitei, Soul Society |result =Suì-Fēng is victorious. |side1=*Captain Suì-Fēng *Lieutenant Marechiyo Ōmaeda (supportive) |side2 =*Sternritter "K" BG9 |forces1 =*Zanpakutō (Bankai) *Hakuda :*Mukyū Shunkō (Wind) |forces2 =*Tendrils *Spirit Weapon (Reishi Minigun) *Missiles |casual1 =*Suì-Fēng is grievously injured. |casual2 =*BG9 is grievously injured. }} Suì-Fēng vs. BG9 is a fight taking place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses upon the second conflict between 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng and Sternritter "K" BG9. Prelude As Wandenreich envelops and replaces Seireitei, Marechiyo Ōmaeda expresses his confusion, wondering where the Second Division's building has gone. He is further confused by the fact that his own palace has abruptly vanished. The frightened Marechiyo starts to panic, but is suddenly surprised when his little sister Mareyo grabs onto his leg. Crying, she begs Marechiyo not to go. She tells him that she is scared, and that she wants him to stay, even if he will not play ball with her. Regaining his composure, Marechiyo apologizes to her, saying that he has to go out for a bit. He tells her that she is smart, so she should understand that he is not leaving her behind because he wants her to be scared, but because he has to protect their family and neighbors, as well as Seireitei, since it is his duty as a soldier of the Gotei 13. Mareyo starts to cry again, so Marechiyo attempts to reassure her that he will come back safely. However, BG9 suddenly lands behind him, smashing the ground. When the Sternritter emerges from the cloud of dust it kicked up, Marechiyo recognizes it as the one who stole his captain's Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 1-5 BG9 proceeds to interrogate Marechiyo - whose Shikai, Gegetsuburi, is active - on the whereabouts of his captain. It asks him the question three times, threatening him with its tendrils. It states that it already conducted a search using a sample of her Reiatsu obtained during their last battle. However, despite extending the search beyond the limits of Seireitei, it has been unable to find her. Marechiyo answers that he already told it that he does not know where she is. He explains that generally he would not tell it even if he did know, but that he really does not know, since she did not even tell him. He then tells the Sternritter that it does not know about his personality; he is not clever, so he would have let the captain's location slip if he truly did know. Finally, he states that even if it did find his captain, she would not lose to the likes of it anyway.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 1-4 Noting that Marechiyo has refused to answer its question for a third time, BG9 decides to change to a different form of query. The Sternritter pierces a nearby building with one of its tendrils, impaling Mareyo, before lifting her into the air, destroying the structure. BG9 asks if she is a relative of his, but then states that it does not need an answer, since despite their lack of visual conformity, the Reiatsu conformity between Marechiyo and Mareyo exceeds levels of 50%. It goes on to state it has located three other individuals within a 30 meter radius that have Reiatsu conforming to his own by over 50%. BG9 states that if Marechiyo refuses to answer its question again, it will immediately eliminate them. In response, Marechiyo swings Gegetsuburi at it, striking the side of its head. BG9 states that it has two queries, first asking whether it should take Marechiyo's response as a refusal to answer its question. It then pierces his left shoulder with three tendrils, explaining that if it releases Mareyo, large quantities of bodily fluid would be expelled from her wound, resulting in her death. It voices its second question, asking Marechiyo if this is acceptable to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 2-7 Marechiyo attempts to swing Gegetsuburi at it again, but BG9 deflects the blow with some of its tendrils and pierces his right shoulder with another. It states that there is a possibility that Marechiyo's linguistic faculties have stopped working due to shock, and decides to give him 15 seconds to answer its query. Marechiyo shouts that he would not let it get away with what it has done. When the 15 seconds expire, BG9 manifests its Reishi Minigun and takes aim at the pinned Marechiyo. The Sternritter fires at him, only for a large portion of its gun's barrel to be torn off. Landing on the roof of a nearby building, Suì-Fēng drops the gun's barrel, as well as the bullets it had fired. She remarks that she was under the impression that Quincy only used bows and arrows, and that they must be more advanced than what she gave them credit for.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 8-11 Battle BG9 remarks that it was not able to detect Suì-Fēng with its sensors. She replies by asking if it thought that a member of the Onmitsukidō could not hide her own Reiatsu. After stating her various titles, the Sternritter asks what the meaning of her clothing is. Suì-Fēng answers by saying that as well-informed as BG9 is, it should already know that it is Shunkō. BG9 replies that it was indeed aware of this, knowing it to be the ultimate Hakuda fighting style, but that it knew her mastery of the technique to be incomplete. She interrupts it, asking if it thought that the technique would remain incomplete forever. She goes on to explain that after her battle with Yoruichi Shihōin, she honed her Shunkō to completion, and has since taken it beyond its limits. Suì-Fēng demonstrates her technique by enveloping her body with a swirling vortex of Reiatsu. She declares that her Shunkō is "wind," explaining that she has perfected a method of maintaining the technique indefinitely. She then thanks BG9, stating that if it had not stolen her Bankai, she might never have honed her Shunkō to this level of mastery. Suì-Fēng immediately closes the distance with the Sternritter, striking it with her Mukyū Shunkō.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 11-15 The resulting blast of wind knocks BG9 back, tearing a path along the ground and creating a large explosion. However, the Sternritter is left still standing.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, page 17 From within the dust cloud, BG9 launches one of its tendrils at Suì-Fēng while her back is turned. Noticing it just in time, she dodges the attack and grabs onto the tendril. She then uses it to pull BG9 out of the cloud, before smashing the Quincy into a nearby building. As she lands on the ground, she says that the Sternritter still has life left in it, calling it a filthy monster. BG9 emerges from the wreckage, its cloak destroyed and its mechanical body exposed. It states that it has never had a life to begin with. Noting that BG9 is a "mechanical doll," Suì-Fēng remarks that Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi would love to take a look at it. Holding its arms out to its sides, several panels on BG9's body open, revealing several loaded missiles.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 7-10 BG9 thanks Suì-Fēng for the data on Mukyū Shunkō, but also expresses its disappointment, saying that if this is all she is capable of, then it will have no need to use her stolen Bankai. It proceeds to launch its payload of missiles at her, seemingly consuming her in a large explosion. Marechiyo calls out to her in concern, but she leaps out of the resulting smoke, asking if BG9 really thought that it could take her life so easily. As she prepares to counterattack with Shunkō however, BG9 abruptly appears next to her and pierces her right wrist with a tendril. The Sternritter reminds her that it has already processed her Mukyū Shunkō as valuable data, before attacking her at point-blank range, catching them both in a large explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, pages 10-13 During the course of the battle, Kisuke Urahara has a black pill transported to Marechiyo's location, whilst relaying instructions on how to use it through Tenteikūra.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 14-15 Meanwhile, having severely wounded Suì-Fēng, BG9 prepares to probe her body with its tendrils on a rooftop. Before it can do so however, Marechiyo uses Shunpo to quickly pick her up and take her to an adjacent rooftop. BG9 remarks that he still has the will to resist even though his captain has been defeated, stating that it had hoped to extract some data from her before she perished. Marechiyo drops the Shin'eiyaku into Suì-Fēng's hand, saying that it should allow her to use her Bankai again, though he did not understand Urahara's complicated explanation. BG9 asks what he is muttering about, stating that after a close-proximity explosion, the sensitivity of its auditory sensors is automatically reduced. It asks if he could speak louder, but suddenly staggers, much to its surprise. Noting that its connection has become weaker, it asks Marechiyo what he did.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 4-6 Having regained consciousness, Suì-Fēng explains that her Hollowfied Bankai is interfering with its body's natural functions. Marechiyo expresses surprise that she heard the explanation, but she calls him a fool, asking how that man's irritating voice could not disturb her slumber. Still in Marechiyo's arms, she then activates her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, and points it at the Sternritter. Confused, BG9 asks why she has her Bankai back. Suì-Fēng simply answers that maybe feeling her Bankai's force for itself would help it to analyze it. Taking aim, Suì-Fēng orders Marechiyo to get a good footing, to which he complies. She then fires Jakuhō Raikōben's missile at BG9, destroying the roof it is standing on and carrying it high into the air, before consuming the Sternritter in a massive explosion.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, pages 6-9 The explosion leaves BG9 heavily damaged, but upon the release of its Vollständig, it is able to recover.Bleach manga; Chapter 554, page 4''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 554, page 16 Aftermath Despite surviving, the heavily damaged BG9 is taken to Silbern along with Cang Du to face judgment for losing its battle. It begs for its life, saying that although they suffered a temporary defeat, by releasing their Vollständig they were able to recover, and that they can still fight for their Majesty's sake. BG9 then watches as in spite of its pleas, Jugram Haschwalth executes its fellow Sternritter.Bleach manga; Chapter 559, pages 10-15 References Navigation Category:Fights